Recently, with the demand for reducing time and expenses for business trips, a videoconference system is becoming increasingly popular. The videoconference system is an example of a transmission system which communicates over a communication network, and conducts videoconferences via the communication network such as the Internet. In the videoconference system, the videoconference may be implemented by transmitting and receiving content data, such as image data and voice data, between the terminals (each of which is an example of a transmission terminal).
In the related art, a method of establishing a session between terminals for the communication such as the videoconference is known. In this method, a destination name is selected from among various names of destinations (candidates for destinations) contained in a destination list and establishment of the session is requested. See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-050063.
In the known method, a transmission management system which controls the starting of the communication generates a destination list in which the names of the destinations (the candidates) are contained and transmits the destination list to a transmission terminal, and prompting a user on the transmission terminal to select one of the destination names in the designation list.
Generally, geographical names such as “Japan”, office names such as “Tokyo office”, or terminal names such as “AB terminal” have been used as the names of the destinations managed by the transmission management system.